finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Artemis Bow
.]] The '''Artemis Bow' (アルテミスの弓) is a recurring weapon in the series. In the majority of the games it appears in, it is usually the most powerful weapon of its kind. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The '''Artemis Bow' is the most powerful bow in the game, and is exclusive to Maria. It has an Attack power of 117 and an Accuracy of 75%, and gives Maria +30 Strength, +50 Intelligence, and +99 Magic. ''Final Fantasy III The '''Artemis Bow' is the strongest bow that a Ranger may use, and is only obtainable once a Ranger reaches Job Level 99. It has an Attack power of 122 and gives +10 Strength and Agility. ''Final Fantasy IV The '''Artemis Bow' is the second strongest bow, with only the Perseus Bow surpassing it in the Advance remake. It has an Attack power of 43 and an Accuracy of 20, and grants +10 Strength, Stamina, and Agility, but also gives -10 Intelligence and Spirit. It can only be obtained by winning it from Moonmaidens. There are also Artemis Arrows, which deal heavy damage to Dragons, and are dropped by various enemies. They have an Attack power of 70. .]] Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The '''Artemis Bow' returns with the same stats it had in Final Fantasy IV. The Perseus Bow still surpasses it. ''Final Fantasy V The '''Artemis's Bow' is the second strongest bow in the game, surpassed only by the Fairy Bow in the Advance remake. It has an Attack power of 108, and will always deal critical damage to magic beasts. One can be found in Istory Falls, while more can be stolen from Dragon Aevis. ''Final Fantasy XII The '''Artemis Bow' is the second strongest bow in the game, surpassed by the Sagittarius. It has an Attack power of 87, requires 60 LP to use, and costs 15,800 gil to buy. There are also Artemis Arrows, which costs 15,000 gil to buy, has an Attack power of 5, and deal Earth-elemental damage. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Oddly enough, the '''Artemis Bow' is the second weakest bow in the game. It has an Attack power of 90, Magic Attack of 45, and Attack speed of 60. Other than this, it is not very special at all. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The '''Artemis Bow' is a mid-level bow that has an Attack power of 10 and costs 22,000 gil to buy. It can also be gotten through poaching Behemoth Kings. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The '''Artemis Bow' is a mid-level bow with an Attack power of 27 and a Range of 7. It teaches the ability Cupid to Archers. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time '''Artemis Bow' is a mid-ranked bow that any race can use, and cannot be bought. It provides 64 Attack, +25 to Stun, and takes 3 slots. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Etymology Artemis was one of the most widely venerated of the Ancient Greek deities. In the classical period of Greek mythology, Artemis was often described as the daughter of Zeus and Leto, and the twin sister of Apollo. She was the Hellenic goddess of the hunt and often depicted as a huntress carrying a bow and arrows. Gallery Category:Weapons